Niñeros
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Deidara recuerda su primera vez como Niñero de sus cuñados. Respuesta al reto Itadei "Nuestra primera vez"


**Niñeros**

Resumen: Deidara recuerda su primera vez como Niñero de sus cuñados.

**Respuesta al reto Itadei "Nuestra primera vez"**

Categoría: Naruto

Personaje:Itachi Uchiha, Deidara

Géneros: Humor

Clasificación: PR-13

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Capitulo: Único

Completa: Sí

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

-Tienes que estar bromeando -dijo Deidara a su novio, cuando éste, en un arranque de amor paternal, le dijo que cuidarían a sus hermanos mellizos. No seré niñero de esos demonios -dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Sólo será por un par de horas -le dijo tomandolo por la cintura-. No es como si nunca los hubiéramos cuidado.

-¡Por eso mismo! -gritó desesperado, alejándose de los tentadores brazos de su novio que siempre lograba convencerlo a base de caricias y embobamientos.

-Los chicos te adoran -le recordó.

-Sasuke y Naruto me llaman "Chica" -dijo recalcando la palabra que mas odiaba, pues pese a que amaba su cabello rubio largo y sedoso, siempre se tuvo que defender y defender su hombría a la hora de que lo confundieran con una mujer.

Itachi suspiró, sabía que la noticia de que tuvieran que cancelar su cita en pos de cuidar a los mellizos, no le haría nada de gracia a Deidara. Recordaba claramente la primera vez que los chicos conocieron a su novio.

Deidara había conocido a Itachi en el instituto, fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Itachi llevaba un par de años en el instituto y Deidara venía llegando, cuando el profesor lo presentó o sentó a su lado, ya que era presidente del cuerpo estudiantil y el mejor en la clase, no había mejor opciones. sólo bastó una sonrisa del rubio para que Itachi Uchiha declarara a los pocos días que ese chico sería su novio. lo consiguió.

Cuando Itachi le dijo a sus padres que había conocido a un chico magnifico y quería que la familia lo conociera, no se esperó que las cosas salieran tan raras.

Su padre Fugaku se había casado hace seis años con Minato Namikaze, un hombre maravilloso que los amaba a ambos. Itachi tuvo el mejor de los padrastros y luego este dio la noticia de que traería al mundo a dos hermosos bebés. Sasuke y Naruto.

Deidara fue a conocer a la familia. la primera impresión fue la mejor de todas, todo el mundo se enamoró del muchacho de ojos claros. Minato dijo que podría pasar por su hijo y en general fue una buena velada. Dos días despues Itachi se quedó con sus hermanos, pues sus padres tenían que viajar a Brasil para la inauguración de una tienda de artículos computacionales en Sao Paulo, la empresa Uchiha se especializaba en ello.

Cuando Deidara fue a visitarlo encontró la casa hecha un desastre, los niños hechos un asco jugando en el jardín e Itachi tratando de limpiar algo.

El rubio tomo las cosas en su poder. un sólo grito bastó para tener a los tres Uchiha frente a él en una derecha fila de mas alto a mas bajo, empezando por Itachi y terminando con Naruto. Le ordenó a su novio que fuera a bañar a los mellizos y arreglarse él, se demoró casi una hora, pero dejó la casa de sus suegros como un espejo. finalmente y cuando los cuatro hubieran comido se pacieron a ver una película infantil la cual sólo llegaron ver a la mitad antes de terminar dormidos por el cansancio. cuando despertaron fue por las risitas de Sasuke y Naruto, quienes al verlos dormir los habían pintado con plumones en la cara. tres días cuidando a los mellizos, llevaron a Deidara a la decisión de no tener hijos hasta tener por lo menor hasta los treinta.

-Te juro que los chicos se comportaran, papá Minato los amenazó con sus dulces si es que no nos hacían caso.

Deidara infló sus cachetes y giró el rostro molesto, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, pero ay de que esos mocosos le hicieran una de sus travesuras, ahí conocerían cuan grandes eran sus castigos.

-Bien -aceptó antes de recibir el beso de su novio.

Fin

N/A: Sé que no es el mejor, no se acerca a nada a lo que escribí, pero botaron mi notbook y se hecharon la tarjeta madre. perdí todo, gracias a Dios que tengo un respaldo desdehace dos meses, pero no es lo mismo y ahora tengo que escribir en el maldito WordPad en el neetbook, mientras que se me traen un office en pendrive para instalarlo, por lo que lo lamento si tengo faltas de ortografía.

un beso

Majo


End file.
